1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a communication device; in particular, to a communication device having a slot antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional communication device (e.g., notebook or tablet PC) is provided with an antenna structure. The design of the antenna structure is limited to the other components of the communication device, so the antenna structure is always arranged in the remaining space. For example, the antenna structure is disposed on one side of the communication device. However, the housing of the communication device is often formed by metal, so the antenna structure is easily influenced to reduce the efficiency thereof by being arranged close to the housing.
To solve the abovementioned problem, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the problem as mentioned above.